Dancing Love
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Karin new job and Kazune's surprise made them both confess
1. 1 Secret Out

Chapter One: Secret Out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight with the Karasumas and now Karin and Kazune and Himeka are living a normal life. One night Karin thought now that they are living a normal life I need to earn some money. So after school Karin told Kazune and Himeka to go ahead and she has something to searching.

As she was walking on the pin board she saw "The Foundry" and it was a club so she thought she could do a job hunt there so she went to the club and got a job which she will start tomorrow night which is dancing and serving drinks.

When she got home Kazune was there waiting with an angry face. So Karin said I'm back and Kazune yelled at her what are you doing out? Do you know what time it is? Karin got shock. Well I had something to do said Karin keeping a secret about her job.

The next morning, GET UP! YOU SLEEPY HEAD! Said Kazune then Karin woke up and got up and got dressed and pulled and extra clothes for the club and went down stairs. Have breakfast as usual and go to school.

After school Karin said I have to somewhere to go so go ahead and went to the club. After the club she went home and the same thing happened with Karin and Kazune at night.

2 weeks later

Karin does the same thing and this time at school Karin seem to dozed off. And Kazune got suspious.

So this time after school Kazune told Himeka to go ahead and he have somewhere to go and Karin said the same thing so Himeka went ahead and Kazune followed Karin.

Karin heard footsteps behind her but saw nothing. Phew! That was close thought Kazune. On the way Karin stopped somewhere and it was the toilet so Kazune waited outside hiding.

And when Karin came out she was wearing cool jeans and hot blouse which is a little sexy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2 Karin Job and Kazune's Love

Chapter two: Karin's job and Kazune's love

So Kazune blushed and thought "wow! I never thought she's so cool, cute and sexy. Karin had her hair all down then putting her backpack coolly and kept walking. And Kazune kept following. Then Karin stopped somewhere on the top it said" The Foundry" and she entered there.

Then Kazune looked at the people who entered inside then Kazune thought for a moment then he got and idea. He went back to the toilet and change into shirt with jeans. Then he went inside the club.

The guard didn't say anything so he continued inside then saw Karin serving drinks with a sexy smile then Kazune went up to her and said "so this is where you were, a waiter who serve drinks?" which made Karin shock but she said "yes, and took you more then 2 weeks to figure out?" then the music change to dance music so she whispered "gotta go" and it made him curious and she put the rest of the drinks on the table and start to dance.

Her moves were hot so Kazune's eyes got wide then he got the beat so he also join in and start to dance with Karin so Karin whispered "your good" so Kazune replied your not bad as yourself" so Karin just smirked and said "let's see how good you are" and start with even more hot moves so Kazune smiled and dance like her too.

Then when the crowed got moving she stopped and continued her work so Kazune whispered "Volka tonic for me please" so Karin said "right away". Then after Karin took her salary and they went back home.

On the way Kazune ask "how much did you get?" so Karin said "$150" so Kazune's eyes got wide and said "that mush? For just dancing and serving drinks? Wow! So what are you going to do with that money?" So Karin said "If I get lots of money I will buy an apartment or maybe a house and move out". So Kazune got shock and said "What? Why?" So Karin replied "I can't just stay in your house forever even though we were husband and wife before. We can't live like that."

Then they arrived home so Kazune just went to his room with thoughts then when he finish wearing his pajamas and went into Karin's room without knocking. Karin was just taking out her night dress and was going to change and saw Kazune came in so Karin said "what is it?" so Kazune said "Are you really going to move when you save enough money so Karin said "yes". So Kazune was in tears and said "can't you stay? I love you" so Karin got surprised but smiled and said "really?" so Kazune replied "yes" so Karin said "me too". So Kazune got surprised and happy then Karin said " well since it's like this , so I won't be moving I guess" so Kazune smiled and said "really?" so Karin said taking her top off in front of him and said "well? I don't know yet". Then said at made him blush and she knew so she took her jeans off and said "maybe I will, but first of all I'm going to think about it". Then with only her bra and pants and went and sat on his lap. (Kazune was sitting.) Then she was taking her bra off and said "Kazune have you seen a naked lady?" And Kazune blushed even redder and said "N-No". Then she took her pants and said "well then let me show you" and she took his hand and let him touch her lap and slowly slide up to her stomach and on her breast and she let the hand stay there and she said "well how do you feel like it?" So Kazune said " I've never knew you were this kind of girl" so Karin said "Ha! There are other things I had to do other then dancing and serving drinks". Then she went to his ear and said "sex" so Kazune got shock and said " what?" and he pushed Karin so she got up and go wear her night dress so Kazune said "sex? How could you do this kind of work?" so she said "I get tips for it ".

So Kazune got close and pulled her to him and whispered "I can't let my girl do this kind of job! Quit it" and pulled her into a kiss and after a while he said "can we sleep in my room?" so she said "of coarse" then they went to Kazan's room and Karin took her night dress off and took of Kazune's pajamas and they fell on the bed and Kazune hug Karin and they fell asleep.


	3. 3 The audition

Chapter Three: the audition

In the morning Kazune woke up he looked at his girlfriend then Karin woke up and saw Kazune looking at her so Karin said "good morning Kazune-kun!" Then Kazune replied "good morning" and kissed Karin then Karin broke the kiss and looked at the clock it was 7:59 so Karin started to panic saying "holly crap! We're late! We are so late for school" then she stopped and said "Wait a minute today is Saturday" so Kazune said " Um, hmm, now you better put on you night gown unless you want to hit the road" so Karin looked at herself and realized she was naked so she laughed a bit and put on her night gown and said "well, then I'll see you down stairs at breakfast ok?" "Ok" said Kazune. At breakfast Karin put on a blouse and leather jeans so Kazune asked "Going to the bar?" then Himeka got curious angned and said "what bar?" so Kazune Said She was working in a bar". "So what are you doing today?" so Karin said "first I'm going to the bar to tell the boss I quit then I'm going to an audition" "What audition?" asked Kazune. "Singing audition" said Karin so Himeka said "That's great Karin-chan!" "So Kazune-kun what about you?" asked Karin so Kazune said "nothing just research" then Karin continued "what about you Himeka-chan?" so Himeka replied "today I'm going to clean the house and water the plants".

After a few minutes

"Alright I'll be going now" said Karin and went out. After a few minutes later Kazune went to his lab and Himeka went to wash the dishes.

Karin's POV

"I'm number 7 and I'm going next now don't be nervous Karin it's alright" thought Karin. Just then the speaker said "next number 7 please" and Karin said to herself "ok Karin this is it" and went inside and the judges looking in her profiles said "Hanazono Karin right?" so Karin said "Yes" "then will please start your singing?" and Karin said "Yes" and she started.

Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know

My friends say you're so into me

And that you need me desperately

They say that you say we're so complete

But I need to hear it straight from you

If you want me to believe its true oooh hooo

I've been waiting for so long it hurts

I want to hear you say to words

Please…… Don't don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back

Just let it go

I need to hear you say

And you need me all the way

If you love me so

Don't let me be the last to know

Your boy language says so much

I feel it in the way you touch

I'm been waiting for so long it hurts

I want to hear you say the words please

(Don't) Don't (let me be the last to know

Just let me be the One

(Don't) Don't (hold back) hold back

(Just let it go) Just a let it go

(I need to hear you say) I need to hear you say

(And you need me all the way) And you need me all the way

Oh! If you love me so

(Don't) let me be the last to know

Then the song ended no one spoke or move so Karin said "Um excuse me" then the judges started to clap and one of the judges told their assistance to stop the audition they have found the person they need. Then judges said "ok you're in, now you just need to sign this contract and tomorrow you come here again and we will start the bisness" So Karin signed the contract and after she phoned Kazune.

Kazune's POV

Kazune was researching about Karin's ring and it said that Karin was a dancing princess also her ring will become a necklace when she sings often then Kazune's phone rang and Kazune looked at the caller it was Karin so he pick it up and said "what is it? Karin" and Karin said "you know what! I'm in! I'm in the audition!"

Please review! I need 5 reviews for each chapter to continue.


	4. 4The Arrival of Princess Rose

Chapter Four: The arrival of princess rose

So Kazune said "what?" so Karin said "I'm in! I'm going to be a singer!" so Kazune said "ok then we are going to have a feast tonight so come back early" so Karin said "ok" and they both hang up.

Then Kazune told Himeka to call everyone to celebrate Karin for getting accepted in the audition and Kazune went out for shopping.

Karin's POV

Then after phoning Kazune she went to the bar and said she quit so the boss said "I see, well good working with you" then Karin went to eat lunch then she went to Shi-Chan's grave and said "Shi-chan you know, since you left a lot have happened recently, I have become a god and had powers, fought with enemies, fell in love, worked in a bar, became a singer but most of all I miss you Shi-chan" and left a banquet of flowers and went home since it's already late.

Just then a pink glow from her ring and glow all over her body so Karin scream and scream then her ring disappear and a beautiful necklace was on her neck.

Then when she got home she was still thinking about what happened earlier then when she opened the door everyone said "Surprise!" so Karin got a little confuse so Kazune came out and said "it's a celebration for you getting accepted in the audition so Karin said "I thought you said we're going to have a feast" so Kazune said "and we are" and lead her into the kitchen then everyone went to eat dinner then Jin said "So Goddess when are you going to shoot?" so Karin said "I don't know but the director said I have to come back to the audition" so Himeka said "can we come with you?" so Karin said "who and who?" so Himeka said "me, Kazune-chan and Shi-chan" so Karin said "I guess you can" so Himeka said "yeah!" then Karin said "Micchi, how are you and Himeka doing?" so Micchi and Himeka blush.

Then Karin turned to Kazune and said "can we go into your lab for a minute?" so Kazune said "sure" then Karin smiled and said "we'll be right back."

In Kazune's Lab

"What is it?" said Kazune so Karin said "Kazune what did you find in your research?" so Kazune said "I found a few stuff about your ring" so Karin said "and does it say that it will turn into a necklace?" so Kazune said "how did you know?" so Karin pointed at her necklace so Kazune said "how did you know?" so Karin pointed at her necklace so Kazune said "so it happened already" so Karin said "yep, now can you tell me the details?" so Kazune said "ok, well you see if you sing often the ring will become a necklace then you say the word I am princess rose you will turn into a ballerina and your powers are your dances as a ballerina and the rest is to find out yourself" so Karin said "thanks now let's go back" so Kazune said "Karin come here for a minute" so Karin came to Kazune then Kazune kiss her so Karin kiss him back then after a minute broke the kiss and then they went back upstairs and the rest stared at them and Micchi said "having a little together?" so Karin said "no, I just have some stuff to ask Kazune" so Jin said "so my Goddess is still free! Thank goodness" and went to kiss Karin so Kazune got a little angry and was going to punch him but Karin hold his face back and said "actually Jin-kun I'm already taken so find yourself a another girl" so Kazune said "I've never seen you handle him like that" so Karin said "Thanks, I had to handle some guys like that in the bar so I'm used to it" so Micchi said " you worked in a bar?" so Karin said " not anymore" then Himeka said " Kazune-chan is it ok if they sleepover tonight?" so Kazune said "I don't see why they can't" so Himeka said "yeah!" just then a window crash from behind them and a robot like thing came in and said "give me your love-power" then Karin quickly run to hide then she said "I am princess rose!" then she transformed.

Her hair up and her tutu dress with lots of roses and a beautiful matching shoes and accessories then she came out and said "wait!" and the rest looked at her and said "who is that?" so Kazune said "don't you know her?" so the rest shook their heads so Kazune said "that's Karin!" so the rest said "what?" then Karin said "why are you doing this?" so the robot said 'I am here to take all your love-power" so Karin said "dance with me" and trill towards the robot and dance around him.

After a while the robot smile and said " oh the joy" and disappear. Then Karin said "you guys ok?" so the rest said "yeah" so Himeka said "Karin-chan you look so pretty."


	5. 5 let's meet the manager

Chapter Five: let's meet the manager

Then Karin said "thanks" and closed her eyes and the transformation broke. Then Himeka said "Karin-chan your dress?!" so Karin said "its ok" and they all went to their room and went to sleep.

Midnight

Karin came inside Kazune's room and Kazune said "can't sleep?" so Karin said "yeah, can I?" so Kazune said "yeah" so Karin came into Kazune's bed and Kazune hugged her and said "good night Karin" and Karin said "yeah" and they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Karin woke up and saw Kazune's asleep so she quietly gets up and was going back to her room when Kazune pulled her shirt and said "Karin, where are you going?" so Karin said "Kazune-kun! You're awake?" so Kazune said "yeah" and Karin said "I'm just going to go change" and kissed Kazune on the forehead.

And went out.

Then Kazune touched his forehead and smile.

At Breakfast

Kazune came down stairs and saw Karin wearing a hot blouse and jeans so he said "Karin, photo shoot?" so Karin turned and said "Kazune-kun, yeah and you and Himeka are coming with me right?" so Kazune said "yeah" and eat breakfast beside Karin.

After they went to the studio and the man said "oh! You're here" so Karin said "Hai, and I brought some of my friends if you don't mind" so the man said "good thing they're with you I want to introduce you to your manger today" then a lady came out and said "nice to meet you Hanazano-san I'm Yamazi Natsumi" so Karin said "same here Yamazi-san, and this is my friend Kujo Himeka-chan and my boyfriend Kujo Kazune-kun" so Natsumi said "nice to meet you" then Himeka and Kazune said "same here" then Karin said "Yamazi-san, when will we start working?" so Yamazi said " about that, tomorrow we will start your photo shoot and the day after tomorrow we will go see your song and start recording" so Karin said "that fast?" so that man said "is it too fast" so Karin said "no, no, just uh…, anyway tomorrow when?" so Natsumi said "I'll call you" so Karin said "ok" and Karin and the rest left.

Then Himeka said "too bad I thought I'll hear you sing" so Karin said "you will soon" then Kazune said "Karin she said " you have to record on the day after tomorrow but that's on Monday" so Karin said "oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, what should I do?" so Kazune said "you can tell her tomorrow" so Karin said "oh yeah thanks Kazune-kun" so Kane said "come on let's go home I'm going back sleep" so Karin sweat dropped and said "typical Kazune-kun" when they got home Karin went to her room and Kazune went to his.

After he finished he went to Karin's room and found her with only her under wear trying to take her blouse off so Kazune close the door behind him and said "Karin, what are you doing" so Karin turned around and saw it's only Kazune so she sigh and said "oh, it's only you" so Kazune said " who were you expecting?" so Karin said "no one I was just hoping you" so Kazune said "oh" then Karin said "don't just stand there help me with the blouse" so Kazune said "oh" and help her take the blouse off then Karin lost her balance and fell on Kazune so Kazune said "you ok?" so Karin said "yeah" and quickly stand up but lost her balance and fell again but Kazune caught her this time and said "are you sure you are ok?" so Karin said "yeah, just lost my balance" but before she know it Kazune was slipping off her bra so Karin said "Kazune-kun what are you doing?" so Kazune said "you have to take a bath come on" and picked up Karin and carried her to the bathroom in her room and fill the tub with water then he slipped her bra and her under wear then he pick her up and put her into the water then he start to strip himself so Karin said "Kazune-kun, what are you doing?" so he said "I'm going to bathe with you and make sure every part of you is clean" so Karin blushed then Kazune went in the tub with Karin.


End file.
